The Arizona Department of Health Services (ADHS) requests competing continuation funding[unreadable] for the Arizona Childhood Lead Poisoning Prevention Program (Arizona CLPPP). In this[unreadable] proposed cycle, the emphasis will be to carry on, expand and refine program activities and to[unreadable] evaluate program impact.[unreadable] The Arizona Department of Health Services, Office of Environmental Health, Children's[unreadable] Environmental Health Program administers the Childhood Lead Poisoning Prevention Program[unreadable] for the State of Arizona. The Lead Poisoning Prevention Program develops local lead poisoning[unreadable] prevention programs, maintains the statewide registry including recording cases of children with[unreadable] blood lead levels greater than or equal to 10 ug/dL, conducts educational outreach activities and[unreadable] provides case follow-up including conducting environmental investigations, home visits, and[unreadable] physician assistance.[unreadable] The Arizona Lead Poisoning Elimination Plan will be a major focus in this grant cycle. We will[unreadable] continue to implement the plan with evaluation of its effectives and to identify areas within the[unreadable] plan that can be expanded or refined.[unreadable] Arizona adopted a targeted childhood blood lead-screening plan as of January 1, 2003. The plan[unreadable] identifies the high-risk zip codes in Arizona and specifically encourages health care providers to[unreadable] screen all children in these high-risk zip codes. The plan encourages providers to screen children[unreadable] not covered by Medicaid and not living in high-risk zip codes using clinical judgment that[unreadable] includes a consideration of individual risk factors. In addition, a revised targeted childhood blood[unreadable] lead-screening plan is currently in draft form. This plan drills down to the census tract level.[unreadable] Maps are currently in development and the final version will be available in the spring of 2006.[unreadable] We will review new data, evaluate screening progress and ensure that the plan continues to work[unreadable] to suit Arizona's needs.[unreadable] The programs surveillance system currently in use is the Systematic Tracking of Elevated Lead[unreadable] Levels & Remediation (STELLAR) program. Data is provided to stakeholders when requested[unreadable] with regards to Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA) regulation[unreadable] restrictions. Our plan is to add a lead surveillance system onto the Department's electronic[unreadable] disease and surveillance program called the Medical Electronic Diseases Surveillance &[unreadable] Intelligence System (MEDSIS) and to receive data electronically for 90% of the blood lead test[unreadable] results over the next two years. This data will also be analyzed to indicate lead poisoning[unreadable] prevalence and screening information. Staff will use this date to evaluate prevention strategies,[unreadable] screening outreach and case intervention effectiveness.[unreadable] Our primary prevention efforts will focus on reducing the number of children exposed to lead[unreadable] paint and non-traditional sources by utilizing partnerships with HUD Grantees and utilizing our[unreadable] media campaign addressing imported pottery and folk remedies.[unreadable] The Arizona CLPPP has fostered a good working relationship with the state Medicaid program,[unreadable] the Arizona Health Care Cost Containment System (AHCCCS). We will continue to focus on[unreadable] screening outreach to AHCCCS physicians and health plans that are in high-risk areas as defined by the Arizona Targeted Screening Plan. We will continue to work with established partners and[unreadable] identify new partners to aid in the elimination of childhood lead poisoning.[unreadable] Program staffing includes: Don Herrington, Office Chief, Diane Eckles, Program Manager,[unreadable] Cliristine Cervantez Young and Myrna Motta both Program Epidemiologists II. Currently Ms.[unreadable] Nancy Bond is on contract as administrative support for the program. The Office Chief,[unreadable] Program Manager, and Ms. Cervantez Young's Epidemiologist position are state funded. This[unreadable] application will support staffing Ms. Motta's Epidemiology position and one half-time[unreadable] administrative support position for the Childhood Lead Poisoning Prevention Program.